bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Harpus
Harpus (original version: ) is a Ventus Bakugan. It is the Bakugan partner of Komba O'Charlie. Information Description Harpus is a large feathered Harpy-type Bakugan. Her battle strategy is to provoke and make fun of opponents to make them lose focus in battle. She has an arrogant and argumentative personality. She shares a strong bond with Komba and is his guardian. Anime Harpus is Komba O'Charlie's Guardian Bakugan and loves to make fun of any other Bakugan on the field, often calling Skyress names like 'old lady,' or 'grandma.' Her special ability card is 'Feather Storm.' She isn't the most powerful Bakugan, but managed to get Komba to fifth place. She is often arrogant like Komba, making them get in many arguments, although Komba still cares for her. Harpus nearly sends Skyress to the Doom Dimension, but Gorem saves her in the episode "Duel in the Desert." In "A Little Help From My Friends," Harpus lost to Skyress again and she and Komba were freed from Masquerade's control. Soon after Hydranoid sent Harpus to the Doom Dimension like the Guardian Bakugan of the other Top Brawlers but was later reunited with Komba. When Naga's army attacked Earth, Harpus was seen fighting and arguing with Taygen. Later Shun, Skyress, Komba and Harpus took on Hairadee, things got difficult when Skyress was trapped in Hairadee's prison, but Julio and Tentaclear arrived to help and with the combined power of Harpus and Tentaclear, Hairadee was destroyed. Harpus and Skyress's rivalry came to an end after their second battle when Komba told Shun that Harpus was sent to the Doom Dimension Skyress was sad about Harpus's plight and Harpus stood by Skyress's side while she was imprisoned by Hairadee. Harpus never left her side as both were very hurt and in grave pain. After Harpus left, it is unknown if she ever reunited with Komba or if she is still living in New Vestroia. ; Ability Cards * Feather Storm (Feather Blast):''' Adds 200 Gs to Harpus. * '''Feather Edge Game Harpus was released in all Attributes. In Japan, its Haos version in BCV-04 comes with 380 G and 460 G. Clear has 430 Gs. Aquos has 650 and 480 Gs. Darkus has 400 and 650 Gs. Trivia *Most Ability Cards that show Harpus make her look twisted, evil and older. The same thing happens to Elfin. This is also similar to the way Helix Dragonoid looks on most Bakugan Dimensions abilities. **Colorvoid **Stormy Night **Color Shift **Brainwash **Harpus (Gate Card) **Atmos (Gate Card) **Overhang (Gate Card) *Harpus' insults: **To (Storm) Skyress - "Hello grandma." **To Hydranoid - "Scary, and I'm not just talking about your dental work." *She and Elfin hold their hands over their head when they have been thrown into battle, and they also seem to be teenager like. *Even though Harpus is very naive, she really is a caring and respectful Bakugan due to her worrying about Skyress and her partner Komba. *Even though she isn't one of the "smartest" Bakugan, she is however one of the strongest. Gallery File:Harpus_Ball.JPG|Harpus in Sphere mode File:Harpus_Ventus.JPG|Harpus in real mode File:Monarus_Harpus.jpg|Harpus vs Monras File:Harpus_Flying.jpg|Harpus harpus-bakugan-o.gif|Harpus talking File:Harpus_2.jpg|Harpus File:Harpus_Skyress.jpg|Harpus attacking Skyress File:Harpus_4.jpg|Harpus File:Skyress_And_Harpus.jpg|Skyress and Harpus File:hsbb.jpg|Harpus scanned by a BakuPod bkn_harpushq_1.png|Harpus infobox File:Komba_Screen.JPG|Harpus and Komba File:Komba_&_Harpus.JPG|Harpus and Komba File:Harpus_3.jpg|Harpus Game File:Harpus_ventus_neon.jpg|Translucent Ventus Harpus File:Darkus_Harpus.jpg|Darkus Harpus File:Pyrus Harpus.JPG|Pyrus Harpus File:Bakugan_Harpus_Clear.jpg|Clear Harpus File:5yv2v452.jpg|Pearl Harpus File:Hrps.jpg|Harpus' Gate Card File:BA329 AB color shift 38d.jpg File:BA229 AAB SM gpower bonus.jpg File:BA317 AB brainwash 26d.jpg File:BK PD Card375.jpg File:Overhang.jpg File:Colorvoid.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Former Villains Category:Season 1 Bakugan